The Sensation of the City Movie
The Sensation of the City Movie (AKA The Sensation of the City Adventure: A Battle For Isle Sleep Movie) is a Animated Action Adventure Object Show Movie to be released the Teaser and Trailer in November 15, 2019 and the Full Movie in November 30, 2019. Summary Audryck and Sidney are back in BFIS Land and they have a Sailing Adventure through the sea with their Friends. Plot Audryck the Moth Duckling was flying and he was arrived at the Rejah City. He go to The Novissy Daycare School and meeting his new Friends. His Friend Sidney the Skunk was arrived the Daycare too and she thinks she's a little bit late. Sunblock is here as he introduced the New Student in the Daycare was Audryck. He thanks to him as he can play with his new Friends until he met Hex. He was saying hello to her, but she was nervous as Audryck comforts her that she will play with him. When Audryck and Hex play together, Hex thinks that Audryck will be her new Best Buddy since her pet Mouse Smiley was dead. Sidney gives Audryck a applause and he thanks to her that he is now Hex's new buddy. Sunblock tolds everyone that is Snack Time and everyone brings their snacks. Audryck can't find his snack in his Backpack when Hex gives him a Juicy Red Apple Slice and he thanks to her when he eats the apple slice. When Snack Time is over, Sunblock said that is Story Time as Everyone sits in the circle rug. Sunblock is going to read them about Minnie Red Riding Hood that Audryck and Hex likes that story. The Daycare School is over and Audryck and Hex are going home with Sidney when they have a good day at School. The Next Day at Daycare Recess, Audryck, Sidney and Hex sees Rubber and Cubey when Audryck greeting to them. He ask them that where is Grape as Rubber pointed at Grape and Audryck was meeting her. Audryck ask her that he tells her when they make a Boat and Grape said yes. Grape was check her Blueprint about a Boat, but it's needs a Bigger Boat as Grape draws her own Blueprint about a Bigger Children Boat. Audryck ask Sidney that going to make a Children Boat when Sunscreen and Bugspray are here. Cast Audryck the Moth Duckling Sidney the Skunk (Hero) The Serprent (Villian) Nintendo Nintendo-Ultimate Funnel Cake Sandy Compass Alarm Clock Ball (RC) Beachball Bowling Ball Brownie Bugspray Bucketz Cadbury Cream Egg Camera Candle Carrot Chip Cubey Chalky Chalk Composite Computery Cookie/Luke Cream Cough Drop Dodechedron Exit Sign Eggy Febreze Fishbowl Function Grape Hanoi Hex Ice Cream Cake Lapis Lamp Lego Head Lemonade Marbley Marker Napkin Radio Rubber Santa Hat Skinnaco Slingshot Sunblock Sunscreen Switchy Thread Tune Vinny Wiffle Ball Yellow Arrow Up Songs\Soundtrack Thank God I'm a Country Duck (Sung by Audryck, Hex, Cubey, Yellow Arrow Up, Grape and Rubber) (Welcome to Daycare Audryck Scene) Camptown Races - Stephen Foster (We can build the Children Boat Scene) Sailing for Adventure - Craig Toungate (Sailing in the Sea Scene) Cabin Fever - Muppets Treasure Island (Waving in the Waves Scene) Ghost Riders In the Sky - Stan Jones (Let the Boat Escape Scene) Vacation - Connie Francois (That was a Great Boat Adventure and End Scene) SOTC Movie Shorts The Preschool Play A Great Preschool Band Audryck's new little Friend Brownie and Eggy in Wonderland YouTube Videos Audryck wanted a Girlfriend by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL (Request by Happi Boi) Brave Little Tailor (Audryck the Moth Duckling and Battle for Isle Sleep & Sensation of the City Characters) by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Audryck the Leader by Happi Boi Trivia * This is a parody of the Pirates Of The Caribbean. * This is a Squeal to The Battle for Isle Sleep Movie. Studios Miramax Dimension Films Dreamworks Studios Troublemaker Studios Nicholas McConnell Animation FilmsCategory:Kids Movies Category:Object Show Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Miramax Category:Dimension Films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Productions Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:Friendship Category:G Rated Films Category:DreamWorks Pictures